


拾骨

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank
Kudos: 1





	拾骨

“像个小孩子一样……”

几乎所有男人都讨厌听到这句话，而几乎所有的女人，都曾忍不住说出这句话。

妮莉艾露将双膝深深埋入雪白的沙砾中，她感觉不到疼痛。疼痛，那是属于人类的，脆弱而高贵的感觉。

就算被砍杀，就算流血，就算肢体折断，身为虚的他们，所能感到的不过是恐惧罢了，那是进化的恐惧，不能进化的恐惧，深刻入他们骨髓的，恐惧，恐惧自身，恐惧世界。很少有虚能够理解自己，而不能理解的自身，正是一切恐惧的来源。

也有一些，说着从来都不会感到恐惧，这样的话。像是某个，小孩子一样的男人……

“妮莉艾露，你给我听着，这世界上没有什么会让我感到恐惧！”彼时他狼狈地躺在雪白的沙砾中，血污将黑色的发粘在苍白的脸上，看起来像个死不认输的小孩子。

她把未出鞘的剑挂回腰间，低头看了他一眼。

“怎么会有虚不感到恐惧呢……”她的声音宛如一声无奈的喟叹，“我们都不过是这样的生物罢了——诺伊特拉，你像个小孩子一样……”

闻言他把一口血啐在地上，鲜红渗进雪白，转瞬间消失得了无痕迹。

“我啊，最讨厌你这一副高高在上的样子……”他说，“你总以为你什么都明白，你可怜我，对不对？”

她轻轻地叹了口气，说：“你到底想要什么呢？”

“来杀了我。”他说。

“为什么是我？”她转过头，大风卷集起雪白的沙砾，一瞬间模糊了她的容颜。

太过安静了，这了无生趣的虚圈，一阵风过，便是死一般的寂寥。沙砾回到沙砾中间，言语回到思想诞生以前。

他偏过脸，有血液干涸的手指，仿佛无意识般慢慢地抓住地上的沙砾，又在收紧之际，全部从指间散尽。好像舌间的词句，好像无意义的生命。

“因为我讨厌你。”

这个答案其实并没有意义，她仍然不明白他为什么偏偏讨厌她，她看着他的手颓然地落入雪白的沙砾之间，好像被掩埋的尸体，她说我们该回去了，诺伊特拉。

风裹挟着沙砾割过她的面颊，她伸出手，空荡荡的指间什么也没有留下。一望无际的雪白沙漠，每一颗沙砾都和其他的截然不同，却又毫无分别。每一阵风也是这样，从虚无的世界冲向虚无的世界，最终消失在某一个无关痛痒的地方。

你我都不过是这样的生物，生存于这样的世界。

她想那时候更像小孩子的其实是自己吧。她并不懂得他的绝望。

“你为什么还能笑得出来啊，妮莉艾露，你难道真的相信那个男人会无缘无故给你力量？”

“如果蓝染大人需要我去战斗，我会为他战斗。”她说，“我很感激他，让我们重获理性。”

“理性？那玩意有那么重要吗？人的杀戮和野兽的杀戮，又有什么分别！”

“我不会与你这样的人战斗。”

“自以为是罢了，妮莉艾露！”他扬起手中的刀，“你只不过想用这种假惺惺的怜悯，维护你心里高贵的幻想。”

“那是你的自以为是，诺伊特拉。别总像个小孩子一样。”她抬手抵住了他的刀刃。

“来杀死我吧，或者被我杀死！”

“我不会负担非战士的性命。”

他躺在雪白的沙砾中，发出了一声嗤笑：“妮莉艾露，你的手早就沾满野兽的鲜血了，我难道和那些未破面的虚有什么区别吗？”

她慢慢地蹲下身，有一丝湖绿的长发，落在他的颈窝。

“你是有理性的，诺伊特拉，为什么总想当一头野兽？”

“我是野兽，你也是野兽。”他大笑起来，“只靠牺牲的愿望撑起来的心，早就是空的了。滚开，妮莉艾露，我可不要成为你自我满足的对象！”

“你在说什么啊……”

“你忘记你是怎么堕落为虚的了？你忘记那个男人给你的死亡方式了？”

“那是……”

“你根本就没有心，妮莉艾露。”

她凝视着他的眼睛，过了很久很久，轻轻地笑起来说：“不要大吼大叫了，像个小孩子一样……”

虚夜宫外，她遇到了成为破面不久的赫丽贝尔。

“妮莉艾露大人。”金发的女子向她微微俯首，“诺伊特拉大人怎么了？”她的目光望向被她扛在肩上一动不动的男人。

“没什么。”她笑着摇摇头。

“他又找您决斗了？”

“啊，没事，只是晕过去了而已。”

“倒是你，怎么弄成这样？”她看到金发女子的身上，满是血污。

“荪荪她们遇到了一点棘手的敌人。”赫丽贝尔轻描淡写地回答。

“不要逞强，下次你可以来找我。”

“多谢您。”她说。一阵烈风卷过沉默，她忍不住多看了一眼有着湖绿长发的美丽女子，与她肩上的男人：“您对诺伊特拉大人……相当宽容呢。”

“他啊……”妮莉艾露歪着脑袋想了想，“只是一个，小孩子罢了。”

一阵颤栗，涌过赫丽贝尔的身体。她太熟悉那样的眼神了，那种，义无反顾的，或许没有意义的，自己都不会意识到的，牺牲。

“回去吧，赫丽贝尔，站在这风沙里做什么？”她的声音温柔，是这片苍茫世界里格格不入的暖色，却像是飞落烈火中的一片雪花。

“回去吧，妮莉艾露大人……”

赫丽贝尔站在她的身后，静静地望着跪在雪白沙砾中的女人。

“浦原先生说，灰飞烟灭的虚，最终都会变成这虚圈的一部分。”她却没有回头，也没有起身，只是慢慢地从地上掬起一捧雪白的沙砾，骤然一阵烈风卷过，掌心便再次空无一物。

“我找不到他了……”她微微仰起头，望向被风沙模糊的天际。

“那时候我真的很愚蠢吧，赫丽贝尔。”她喃喃道，“我没能拯救他，他明明在……向我求救。”

“那不是您的错，妮莉艾露大人——我们得不到救赎，无论是蓝染……大人，还是您，还是我，都做不到。”

人类，死神，灭却师的战争都结束了，都结束了。生活重新开始，只有这永夜的虚圈，又回到它诞生之初的一片死寂。不断堕落的生命，嘶嚎哀叫，来到此地，丧失灵魂，无尽绝望，归于飞沙。只剩下她们这样的存在，清醒地悲凉。

“他说得对——我们本就是没有希望的存在。”风散了，苍白的月牙在漆黑的天幕中宛如一弯冷笑的唇，她把面颊轻轻贴上冰冷的沙砾，“真的很过分啊，诺伊特拉……”


End file.
